Brand New You
by the immortal fish
Summary: Set directly after the epilogue, Brand New You follows the stories of the Next Gen kids throughout their years at Hogwarts.
1. The Golden Age

**A/N: Welcome to Brand New You, my new WIP. BNY is sort of my baby. I have been working on it since Christmas, just planning the story. It's taken lots of effort and I'm already on my second notebook (luckily, this one's a lot thicker). I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it. Here we go!**

* * *

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron Weasley breathed. The sound of her father's voice was so familiar to her; she turned to face him and followed his gaze and found herself looking at a small blond boy. He was about her age (definitely a first year), and very blonde, with pointy features. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

Rose turned to stare curiously at the boy. He looked nervous, which was understandable. She watched as his mother fastened a cloak over his school robes while his father loaded his trunk and owl onto the train. Scorpius looked incredibly like his father, which was remarkable considering his mother's darker hair and more tanned skin. Suddenly, he turned to look her in the eye, and both turned away, embarrassed.

"Don't turn them against each other before they've even started school!" her mother was scolding. Her parents tended to do that a lot. Rose supposed it was simply their own unique way of expressing their love for each other.

"You're right, sorry," her dad said half-heartedly, unable to resist the urge to add, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

Before Rose could react, James ran in, out of breath. As he began his fast-paced rambling, Rose contemplated what it would be like to spend so long away from her parents. She would miss them, for sure. Would Hogwarts live up to standard? If it were even half as magnificent as her family described…

"Ready?" her father asked once more, popping her thought bubble as he pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled up at him and nodded.

* * *

_[[CHAPTER ONE: THE GOLDEN AGE]]_

* * *

As the sight of her parents faded, Rose began to feel a sick sense of loss grow in her stomach. She would miss her house, her room, her bed, her family… She did have Al to keep her company, but still, it was hard to move away from home. She turned to her dark-haired cousin and smiled.

"Shall we find a compartment?"

Albus Potter, who looked much more comfortable than he had earlier, nodded and beckoned her into the carriage.

Many of the compartments look potentially dangerous or undesirable – a fifth year with a scary looking box and a couple of young boys playing a slightly hazardous variation of exploding snap, not to mention the compartment containing James Potter – and eventually, Rose stopped.

"It looks like they're all full."

Albus shook his head his head and motioned towards one last compartment. In it sat a small blonde boy, already dressed in his school robes, looking out the window. Rose shrugged and pushed the sliding door open. Startled, the boy turned his head and stared at Rose and Albus with grey eyes. Al coughed uncomfortably.

"Um… hi," he said awkwardly. "Do you mind if we sit down?"

"Not at all," the boy said. "I'm Scorpius Ma… I'm Scorpius."

Rose recognized him immediately. Her father had pointed him out on the Platform. She looked him in the eye.

"Rose," she replied with a warm smile. "Rose Weasley."

"Al," Albus said, doing the same. He, like Scorpius, steered clear of surnames. Rose could tell from their expressions, though, that they needn't introduce themselves with surnames to know who was who.

"So," Rose said, stowing her trunk under her seat. "First year as well?"

"Yes," Scorpius said.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Al asked, anxiety creeping back on to his face.

"I don't know," Scorpius sighed. "My family is supposed to be in Slytherin, but I… I just don't know."

"I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Rose announced.

Al pulled his knees into his chest. Scorpius turned to him.

"What house do you want to be in, Al?" he asked.

"Gryffindor," Al muttered.

"Well, then, I'll have to be in Gryffindor," Scorpius decided, a true smile spreading across his face. "After all, I'd look _devilishly handsome_ in red and gold."

Al managed a smile. Rose chuckled. Scorpius smiled back, but then his eyes caught a cage on the ground. His jaw dropped and he pointed.

"You have a _ferret?_" he asked in awe.

"Um, yeah," Al says. "His name is Zeus."

"That's _awesome_," Scorpius said. "I wanted a ferret, but my dad wouldn't let me!"

"Really?" Al said. "My uncle _insisted_ that I have a white ferret."

"Cool uncle," Scorpius said.

* * *

The compartment Dominique sat in the corner of was quite crowded, but she didn't mind. She turned to smile at her best friend, Mattie Smith, who turned her blonde head around and tried to smile back, but instead yawned. On Mattie's other side was Clara Summerby, a petite brunette girl who was the seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and as lively as her name suggested. On the other side sat two boys and a girl, all Gryffindors; Gulliver Thomas, a tall dark-skinned boy whom Dominique loved to talk to was plucking at an oddly shaped musical instrument, a talkative, pretty girl whom Dominique did not know very well (as Sarah Miller-Li had just been introduced to her ten minutes ago), and Tristan Wood, one of Dominique's closest friends. Mattie's pitch black cat, Maia, lounged at their feet lazily.

"So then," Sarah was saying, "we had to go back up to the hotel room, because it was raining and we couldn't go to the beach, and my dad realized he had forgotten his wand downstairs, and he couldn't apparate because he might've been seen by a muggle, and the elevator was broken, so he had to run down ten flights of stairs!"

Tristan laughed. Gulliver rolled his eyes.

"Did you do anything this summer, Dominique?" Sarah asked politely.

"Um…" Dominique thought back. "Well, not really. I spend most of my time visiting family."

"Oh, that must have been fun!" Sarah said cheerily.

"How are you so perky?" Mattie grumbled.

"Well, it's a brand new day, a brand new school year, and I want to start it on a positive note!"

"And I want to be asleep, but we can't always get what we want, now, can we?"

Mattie said it with such finality that Sarah turned away.

Gulliver plucked at his instrument. It was an oddly shaped thing with eight strings. He held his fingers on the strings and when he poked at it, it made a high, clear sound.

Sarah turned her attention to him.

"What is that?" she asked sweetly.

He turned his head in a most sarcastic fashion and answered with a forced dry politeness.

"A mandolin."

"What does it _do_?"

"Makes _music_," he said, mimicking her high voice.

"Brilliant!" Sarah said.

Gulliver tossed his dreadlocks dramatically.

"You really think so?" he squeaked, mimicking Sarah's high voice.

"Yes!" Sarah responding with utmost enthusiasm. "When did you learn how to play it?"

"I was born with the skill," Gulliver said. "When I came out of my mother, oh so many years ago, I walked past the nurse, picked up a nearby mandolin, and played a dramatic and flawless rendition of _Across the Universe_ by The Beatles."

"That was funny!" Sarah laughed wholeheartedly. "Can you teach me how to play it?"

"The mandolin? No," said Gulliver. "It's a tricky art, and frankly, I'm lazy."

As if to emphasize his words, he plucked reproachfully at the peculiar instrument.

"Well…" Sarah seemed to have run out of words for him, so she turned to Clara.

"And how are you?" she asked.

"Um, fine, I guess," replied Clara.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have missed your name."

"It's Clara," Clara clarified. "Clara Summerby."

Clara was usually the most upbeat and cheerful of the girls. Today she looked tired and even cranky. Dominique supposed Sarah had stolen some of her positivity.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're the Hufflepuff seeker!"

"That's me," Clara said.

"Great season last year. Shame you had to fall off your broom in the final."

Clara's smile was forced.

"I was pushed off my broom," she explained unenthusiastically. "Fouled by a player on your team. It was unfair and I got a concussion."

Sarah chuckled.

"You Hufflepuffs and your rules."

Clara clenched her fists, seething.

"You know," she said, jaw set and eyes blazing, "there aren't any rules when it comes to _beating someone up_."

Sarah sneered. "What are you suggesting?"

Dominique grabbed Clara's arm. Mattie grabbed ahold of her wand in her pocket. Tristan leaned into Sarah's side, as if to hold her back.

"You know," Dominique stated loudly, "over the summer, my sister and I went to the beach near our house, and we found a bunch of really pretty seashells. Then my brother found a starfish."

"I was playing Quidditch with Avery, Declan, and Charlotte," Tristan said quickly, referring to his siblings, "and –"

"Shut it, Tristan," Sarah said. Tristan complied. Clara shrugged off Mattie's grip.

"Let me go," she muttered. Then she turned to Sarah. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act out. I was frustrated."

Sarah shrugged.

"I didn't mean to offend you, you know."

"I understand that."

Sarah eyed everyone in the compartment, as though to pick out her next victim, but suddenly stood up and exited the space. Tristan sighed and followed her out, sliding the glass down behind him. Once they were both gone, each of the teenagers in the compartment looked at each other, as though lost for words. Mattie adjusted her blanket. Clara fiddled with her wand. Eventually, it was Gulliver who broke the silence, plucking tentatively at his mandolin.

"Well," he said. "_She's_ a weird one. Bit two-faced, really."

"How does Tristan even know her?" Dominique asked.

"They ran into each other over the summer." Gulliver shrugged. "She's in our house and year. Tristan's too nice for his own good. You know how it is."

He really was. Dominique felt a pang to her chest thinking about it.

* * *

The compartment that James Potter sat in was just as crowded as Dominique's. Three girls on one side, three boys on the other; all Gryffindor. James himself was excited for another year at Hogwarts. He enjoyed the company of his friends, plain and simple.

"I suppose we won't be able to get away with the usual," Fred told him. "Not with Al around."

"Oh, don't worry about him," James laughed. "He'll be too busy with school and friends and his own life to be stalking us 24/7."

Fred looked at him quizzically.

"You just finished saying no less than two minutes ago that he probably wouldn't have any friends…"

"I was joking," James said. "Besides, he has Rose to keep him company."

"Well," piped up Scarlett Jordan, "Oliver is starting his first year at Hogwarts, too. They'll have each other, I suppose."

James shrugged.

"Either way, I'm not going to let my baby brother change the way we usually operate at school."

"The usual way?" Roxanne looked up from her book, smirking. "You mean causing mayhem, playing tricks on people, and then pull it together right on time for end of term and get perfect scores on your exams?"

James, Fred, and Louis looked at each other.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Problem?"

Talia Higgs snorted and adjusted her position in her seat. She was a friend of Roxanne and Scarlett's. She had mousy blonde-ish hair, pale blue eyes, and a tiny stature.

"My brother Marcus is also in his first year," she said, shrugging. Her voice was high and slightly nasal. "He's nice."

"Al is a nutcase!" James threw his arms in the air. "He'll scare your brother off!"

"Al is lovely!" Roxanne protested. "I'm sure he'll make some friends."

James crossed his arms.

"Oh, I see," she laughed. "You're looking out for him. Well, you were fine on your first day and he will be too."

"He'll make a fool of himself," James grumbled. "I'll have to tell people we aren't related."

"As if anyone will believe that."

"Sure they will! I'll bleach my hair and change my name to Ludwig!"

"Too late for that, as we're three years into school."

James scoffed.

"There must be some way…"

"Nah," Louis said. "You two will always be associated with each other. Remember when we were eight –"

"Oh Merlin."

"…and you and Al thought it would be funny to walk around convincing muggles you were twins, and everyone believed you except that one old guy in the coffee shop, and he thought twins were demonic and he tried to beat you with a broomstick?"

"Senile, that man," James said. "Positively loopy. Completely mad."

"How many hits did he get on you?" Scarlett asked. "Did you get bruises?"

"My arse has never been the same, thank you very much."

"You know," Fred said, "when the two of _us_ tried to convince everyone we were twins, we just got laughed at! They thought we were joking around!"

"Can't imagine where they could've possibly gotten that idea from," Louis said dryly, putting down his book. "So. Another year at Hogwarts."

"It's odd," Roxanne said. "Being thirteen and all. Remember the first train ride?"

"Oh, yes," Fred said, smiling. "Indeed."

"It's been so long!" Roxanne said.

"If it feels long now, just wait until seventh year."

"You'll probably be expelled by then."

"Most likely."

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Dad will be _so _proud, I'm sure," she said. "Mom, however…"

"She'll get used to it." Fred shrugged.

"Just… maybe try _not_ to get expelled?" Roxanne suggested.

"My expulsion is inevitable."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "You won't try to change everyone's hair various cotton candy colours with your pillow powder again, will you?"

"Please," Fred scoffed. "That's so last year."

"We have bigger and better things to accomplish this year," James agreed.

"Although I do think the goat prank will go down in history," Louis remarked.

The students in the compartment nodded in agreement.

"Who knows?" Fred said. "Maybe we'll find something even more amazing."

"We'll get together and brainstorm later," Louis said. "Did you two finish the potions essay? I'm pretty much done, but I'm a bit stuck on the side effects of baffling substance."

"Potions essay?" asked James. "Where?"

"You know," Roxanne said. "The summer homework?"

"Please don't tell me you didn't do your summer homework," Scarlett said, groaning.

"Did you even crack open a book at all this summer?" Talia asked in disbelief.

James and Fred scrambled for their trunks. As they rummaged through their trunks, James said, "Oh, Louis? Baffling substance has the same effects as a Confundus charm. It brings the drinker great confusion and, as the title suggests, bafflement. It can be taken through ingestion. The side effects include nausea, drowsiness, and hallucinations if not made correctly. Not that any of us should have that problem. After all, I'm a genius."

"How did you know that?"

"Like I said, _I'm a genius_. And it's simple."

"Oh, the trolley's here!" Talia squeaked. James and Fred stopped their rummaging and instead reached for their pockets

"Chocolate frog time!"

By the time the trolley woman had gotten to the compartment, the six teens had already ambushed the poor lady. They emptied their pockets and bought an assortment of chocolate frogs, licorice wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, pumpkin pasties, and whatever else they could get their hands on.

"Ah," Fred said casually once they were back in the compartment. "Nothing's better than sugar."

"_Damn_!" James suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to jump.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked.

"Broken tooth?" Scarlett inquired sympathetically.

"_Another_ Potter card!" James cried. "I have _twenty-seven _sodding Potter cards! Just give me a damn Longbottom card, will you?" he shouted at the frog. The frog jumped out the window, as though bored.

"How could you?" Fred yelled dramatically. "You wasted _perfectly good_ chocolate! Over a _card!_"

"What card did you get?"

"Gunhilda…"

"Perfect. I'll trade you."

* * *

By the time the train had pulled into Hogsmeade station, the sky was an inky grey colour. The food supply Al, Rose, and Scorpius had bought from the trolley had been thoroughly depleted, and now the three new students were hungry for dinner. Al ran into James on his way up. The elder of the two was with a swarm of friends, three of whom Al recognized as cousins (Fred, Roxanne, and Louis). He also recognized Scarlett Jordan. There was another girl with them as well, short and homely with mousy hair and a wide-eyed expression, whom Al had never seen before. Al went up to greet his brother, Rose and Scorpius in tow.

"Hey Al," James greeted cheerfully. "I see you haven't been mauled by any thestrals yet!"

"Dad says they're invisible," Al said. "Anyway, this is Scorpius."

Scorpius reached out his hand awkwardly. James laughed and shook it.

"So you aren't going to be a loner this year after all? Congratulations."

Then, Al heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" Hagrid's voice was warm and inviting. James nodded in the half-giant's direction.

"You'd better go," he said. "Don't want to swim to Hogwarts, do you?"

Just then, Samantha Longbottom approached her friends from behind and ambushed them. The girls laughed and squealed in excitement, having been reunited. Al knew that the Longbottoms didn't take the train due to their residency in Hogsmeade.

"Hi, James! Bye, James!" Rose greeted quickly as she, Al, and Scorpius scurried off.

Hagrid greeted Al in open arms.

"If it isn't Albus Potter!" the former roared, pulling Al into a bone-crushing hug. "Looking jus' like yer father, if I do say so meself!"

"Hagrid!" Rose shouted, and soon Hagrid was hugging her too.

"Rose Weasley," Hagrid chuckled. "I remember your parents' firs' day at Hogwarts. Squabbling over Professor Longbottom's toad, I seem to remember. And who's this one?" he asked, motioning at Scorpius. "New friend?"

"I'm Scorpius," Scorpius said.

"Well, hullo, Scorpius!" Hagrid said cheerfully. "Welcome ter Hogwarts! Yer hangin' with the right crowd, I think." He winked. "Firs' years, follow me!"

The boat ride was magnificent. The moonlight shone brightly over the group of excited first years. The Giant Squid swam gracefully on the water, and the children giggled and pointed. One boy nearly fell in, but one of his friends, a broad-shouldered, sturdy looking girl with lank brown hair managed to catch him.

When they made it ashore, Hagrid helped them out of the boats and led them into the great hall.

The deputy headmaster was Neville Longbottom.

"Welcome, students," he said kindly. "I'm Professor Longbottom, deputy headmaster, Head of Gryffindor house, and herbology professor here at Hogwarts. Don't be nervous. I know I was when I was in your position, but we're here to welcome you in…"

Al drowned Neville out as his old butterflies came back. What house would he be in? What if he wasn't with Rose and Scorpius? What if…

Rose pinched him awake. It was time.

* * *

"Blishwick, Hugh!"

At the sound of his name, a trembling boy stepped forward and walked unsteadily towards the hat. He nervously ran a hand through his messy blond hair and then placed the hat on his head, eyes shut tightly. After a few moments, the filthy hat opened its mouth and shouted:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hugh sighed in relief, passed the hat to Professor McGonagall, and jogged to the cheering Ravenclaw table. McGonagall peered down at her list.

"Bulstrode, Tara!"

The broad-shouldered girl wh had pulled her friend out of the lake walked up to the hat, looking calm. She was sorted into Slytherin, followed by Chase, Sean, a handsome boy who became the second Ravenclaw. A trembling girl with dark hair and pale skin by the name of Sian Conway was the first Gryffindor. The next name called was Creevey, Karen. She was sorted into Gryffindor almost the moment the hat touched her head. Davis, Kieran and Dearborn, Thomas both became Slytherins, and then Maggie Entwhistle, a petite blonde with a huge grin, became a Gryffindor. Finch-Fletchley, Nicholas, was the first Hufflepuff, followed by Finnigan, Amelia, who became a Gryffindor. Nicole Gatsby, a full-cheeked bespectacled girl, became a Ravenclaw, and then Sadie Goshawk was sorted into Hufflepuff. When the latter got to the table she began a lively conversation with Nicholas Finch-Fletchley; it seemed they knew each other.

Simon Goyle went to Slytherin, and two Harmans, Angeline and Eric, went to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively. Marcus Higgs, Talia's brother, sat under the hat for almost five full minutes before the hat eventually placed him in Slytherin. Katherine Hodge went to Ravenclaw, Edwin Hoffmann and Courtney Hoyt each went to Hufflepuff, Aaron Jones went to Ravenclaw, and Gianna Laewitz, a very pretty olive-skinned girl, went to Slytherin.

"Longbottom, Frank!" Professor McGonagall called, and Albus saw her sneak a smile in Neville's direction. Frank ran up to the stool, looking excited, and jammed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cassandra Lyle became a Hufflepuff, Lochlan Mackenzie became a Slytherin, and Alyson Macmillan became a Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

* * *

Scorpius felt like he could've fallen to an untimely death right then and there.

He looked up and eyed the stool. He would have to sit there and be humiliated in front of the entire school. He'd be a laughingstock. What if he wasn't in the same house as Al and Rose? What if there had been some mistake, and this was all a joke, and he was a squib or something? He was vaguely aware of Al nudging him forward; it seemed he had frozen. So, with shaking legs, he walked up the stairs to what've might've very well been his death. Professor McGonagall placed the hat carefully on his head. He jumped as he heard a new voice in his head.

_Oh my, _the voice said in an amused voice. _Someone is nervous! Don't fret. I shall place you in the house that best suits you. Now. Let's see… You would fit very well in Ravenclaw, you have quite a bright mind. Hufflepuff, not so much. As loyal as you are, you just wouldn't fit in. Gryffindor… Now there's an interesting match… And, of course, your whole family's been in Slytherin, but the house doesn't suit you at all. You'd be a black sheep there. So it's decided. It's quite obvious where you belong._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

For a second, everyone in the hall seemed to pause. No one moved. No one breathed.

And then, there was roaring applause. The Gryffindors sprung out of their seats, cheering and yelling. Albus managed a smile, though he was turning an odd shade of green. Scorpius ran down to the table, squeezing Al's arm on the way as a gesture of friendship, and, accepting handshakes and high-fives from the students sitting there, sat down and took a long, deep breath.

McDougall, Marly was a Gryffindor. McWilliam, Keane was a Slytherin. Lorenzo Meloni, Julianna Nott, and Grant O'Neal all became Ravenclaws. And finally, Al's name was called.

All he could think on his way up to the hat was, _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, please, let it be Gryffindor._

The hat was put on his head.

_Why have you been so nervous? _the hat asked. _You're a Gryffindor through and through!_

"Gryffindor!"

Albus cheered along with the students and went to sit with Scorpius, who was applauding enthusiastically.

"Relief, isn't it?" Scorpius murmured.

"It is," Albus vehemently agreed.

"Cody Pritchard!" McGonagall called out.

Cody Pritchard went to Hufflepuff. Marin Sawyer went to Ravenclaw. Maria Selwyn went to Slytherin. Jack Truman went to Hufflepuff, as did Alfie Thomas, who Al had met before. After Violet Turpin went to Slytherin, Rose was called up to the stool. She looked relatively unperturbed, although perhaps a bit antsy. She gazed quickly at the Gryffindor table before slipping the hat on her head, and then, as the hat cried its final verdict ("GRYFFINDOR!"), she flounced over to sit with Scorpius and Al.

"Good on you!" Scorpius shouted.

"Thank Merlin!" Albus cried.

Only two students remained unsorted; Luke Williams, a dashing boy of mixed ethnicity, was sorted as the final Gryffindor boy. Lucia Zabini, a girl with smiling eyes and dark skin, was sorted to Slytherin. Scorpius nudged Al.

"She's my favourite cousin," he whispered, eyeing Lucia with a grin.

"She's your _cousin_?" Al asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," Scorpius said coolly. "My mom's sister is her mom. I never really liked the older one, Diana, but Lucia and I got on pretty well."

Lucia caught Scorpius' eye from across the hall and waved. Scorpius smiled and waved back cheerfully.

"I'll introduce you later."

"Fantastic."

The food appeared and the students ate ravenously, chattering idly amongst themselves. Many students came over to congratulate the new Gryffindors. Al looked across the table at the other children. He didn't remember most of their names. Some were already familiar to him though. Frank Longbottom, Amy Finnigan, Karen Creevey, and Oliver Jordan had all been around to his house.

"So," Rose said boldly. "Who're you?"

A startling handsome boy with tan skin and black hair swallowed his food and smiled happily at Rose.

"I'm Luke Williams." He nudged the girl next to him. "This is Sian Conway. I met her and this one the train." He motioned towards a small blonde girl, sitting with Oliver.

"Marly McDougall," the tiny blonde said. "Oh, I'm so excited!" she gushed. "I didn't know I was a witch until June! Neither of my parents are magical. Just me. Oh, we're going to have so much _fun_!"

Her excitement was simply infectious.

* * *

Gryffindor. How would he _explain_?

Scorpius sat, quill poised over a sheet of fresh parchment, and he didn't know what to say. Both his parents had been Slytherins. Reformed Slytherins, but still. _Slytherins. _Even if they were Hufflepuffs they might still be disappointed in him.

What should he say? What would _they_ say? He certainly hadn't considered.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I had a great train ride out to Hogwarts and was fortunate enough to meet some new friends. We had lots of fun and ate chocolate frogs. _

There. That was an okay start. He continued:

_The school is magnificent. I'm sure you remember. Huge and spacious and magical. That's definitely the best word to describe it. Magical. I met some ghosts and they were pretty cool._

Was he being too vague? Better get to the point.

_I am in Gryffindor. Hope that's okay with you. _

_ Scorpius_

He tied the letter to the leg of his owl before he could stop himself.

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_ Glad to hear that you're liking Hogwarts so far. We're very proud of you._

_ Love,_

_ Mum and Dad_

_ P.S. Write us often!_

* * *

**A/N: YAY! It's finally done! Stay tuned for the next chapter. The story is a super-long WIP that I have been planning casually since Christmas break. Now that I have a clear idea where it is going, the next two years of the story carefully planned, the endgame decided, all the characters ready... yes, we're in for a bumpy ride. Thanks for reading! My tumblr is watchyourphraseology . tumblr . com. Follow me and ask me questions!**


	2. Memories of the Future

"Welcome to Herbology!" Professor Longbottom clapped his hands to catch the attention of the class of first years. "My name is Professor Longbottom and today we're just going to talk about basic greenhouse safety."

Most of the students were unresponsive. Some looked excited, some nervous, some bored. Scorpius instinctively liked Professor Longbottom.

"So," he continued. "Grab your gloves and we'll get started."

[[CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES OF THE FUTURE]]

Herbology was rather uneventful. It was clear Professor Longbottom just wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable before they plunged into real lessons. While Rose went off to chat with Eddie Hoffmann, Scorpius and Al found themselves making conversation with a group of Hufflepuffs across the table. Cassie Lyle, Alyson Macmillan, Nick Finch-Fletchley, and Sadie Goshawk seemed to have really hit it off with each other, and Scorpius could tell why; they were all positive, loveable people. Such... Hufflepuffs.

"Oh, I can just tell I'm going to love Herbology!" Alyson exclaimed as she transplanted her wisteria shrub. "Professor Longbottom is so wonderful!"

"Isn't he?" Nick agreed. "He was always the top Herbology student in the year, my dad says. They were in Hogwarts together, same year and everything."

"My dad too!"

"And mine," Al piped up. "Same house and year."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Of course! Your dad's Harry Potter!"

Al shifted uncomfortably. "Um... yeah. But that's not a big deal."

"Do you get to hear a lot of war stories?" Cassie asked eagerly. "About what happened that one year with your dad and the Battle?"

"I guess so..." Al said.

"Know any good ones?" Sadie pressed.

"Erm..."

Sensing Al's discomfort, Scorpius said, "Why don't you ask Professor Longbottom? He was at Hogwarts during the war. Seventh year."

Nick looked Scorpius straight in the eye and simply said, "Your dad is Draco Malfoy."

"So?" Scorpius said defiantly.

Nick waved him off. "Never mind."

"Professor Longbottom led the rebellion, you know," Al said. "He stood up to the death eater teachers, fought in the Battle... Even stood up to Voldemort himself."

"We know," said Sadie, but her face was all admiration. As if on cue, Neville made his way over to the table where the six students were chatting.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "Got any work to show me?"

Alyson was the only one who had finished transplanting her wisteria shrub - a fidgety plant with healing properties - and raised one dirt-covered hand eagerly.

"I'm finished, Professor!" she declared.

"Let me take a look." Neville inspected her workmanship and grinned. "Full marks. Great work, Alyson. As for the rest of you..."

He scanned the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe less talking and more working, yes?"

"Yes, Professor," the first-years chorused. Neville winked and walked to the next table.

"Isn't he lovely?" Alyson said once he was out of earshot.

When class was over, everything cleaned up, and class dismissed, the student began to file out in groups, talking enthusiastically. Al and Scorpius walked side by side. Then, as they were about to exit the greenhouse, Neville tapped Scorpius on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Neville asked. "I assure you, you aren't in trouble."

Scorpius complied and murmured to Al, "Wait for me, will you, mate?"

Al muttered a reply and left.

"So." Neville clapped his hands. "How are you liking Hogwarts so far? Made some friends, I see."

"Yeah, it's good," Scorpius said. Neville smiled; warm and inviting, not at all menacing.

"I was just wondering. You looked a bit uncomfortable today."

Scorpius shrugged. "My dad came up."

"Ah." Neville nodded in understanding. "I see. My kids deal with that too."

"Sometimes I just... wish it were different." Scorpius took a breath. "I wish my dad were someone like you. A hero, you know?"

Scorpius then realized what he had just said and looked away. Neville chuckled.

"It's not as cool as you think it is," he said. "Look at Al, how embarrassed he gets when people bring up Harry. Look at my kids, who could easily get shunned for having good marks just because I'm one of their teachers. Nah, it's not all fun and games. Tell me this..." He leaned in. "You love your father, yes?"

"Of course," Scorpius said truthfully.

Neville's eyes twinkled. "That's all you really need."

Scorpius breathed once more and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"If there's anything you ever need to talk about, I'm always here," Neville said, and then laughed. "Sounds cliché, doesn't it?"

"Just a little," Scorpius laughed.

"Well, let me write you and Al a note and you can be off!"

So he did.

* * *

In the library that night, two girls worked in silence at the same table. Actually, Dominique hadn't noticed that Sarah had been sitting next to her until she had looked up from her Potions essay long enough to catch a flash of dark hair in her peripheral vision and, with a start, realized who exactly she had grunted a quick greeting to just minutes previously. When she met Sarah's eye, the latter smiled. Dominique was confused.

"Hi?" she tried. "Um... Sorry I didn't notice you before. How are you?"

"Good, thank you!" Sarah chirped. "Are you working on the potions coursework?"

"Uh, yeah," Dominique said. "How's it coming for you?"

"Pretty well," Sarah said smoothly. "Potions is one of my better subjects. We're in for a crazy year, huh? I reckon, with OWLs coming up, we'll be spending three times as much energy on schoolwork. I have to get perfect marks, too. I want to be a healer, you know."

"Oh, cool..." Dominique murmured as she chipped away at her second body paragraph.

"I'm sorry about my outburst on the train," Sarah said quickly.

"You apologized yesterday at dinner," Dominique said pointedly. "And besides, it wasn't an outburst. And Clara's back to her usual self, so she's forgiven you."

Sarah bit her lip. "Good."

_Good, _Dominique thought. _Now she'll shut..._

"So," said Sarah.

_Up._

"Tristan's a friend of yours, yes?"

"Yeah," said Dom. "We've known each other since first year, but we really started to get close in about third year. Why?"

"Did you two ever go out?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"W-What?"

"You know," she laughed, "go out. Be in a relationship. Snog a bit. You know?"

Dominique laughed nervously. "Of course not. He's just a friend. It's not like that. Seriously. Why do you ask?"

Sarah shrugged. "I you seemed... _awfully friendly _around him. And when he sees you..." she stopped herself. "You guys just seemed to have that chemistry."

Dominique's heart soared. "You really think so?"

Sarah studied her carefully, and then, in one swift movement, she had stood up, pushed in her chair, and left the table, and Dominique was left to her thoughts.

On her way back to the common room, thoughts of her conversation with Sarah still on her mind, Dominique felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head around and her eyes fell on Jacob Davies, a chaser and the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He had grown an inch or two over the summer. His brown hair now reached his eyebrows and his skin was tan, probably from a vacation.

"Hello, Dominique!" he said cheerfully. "How was your summer?"

"Good, and yours?"

"Fantastic." He grinned. "You'll be at tryouts, yeah?"

"Of course. When are they?"

"Not sure yet," he said. "I think next week would be good. I want to do them early so that we have lots of time to get ready for the season. I'll post a notice in the common room when it's decided."

"Good strategy," Dominique said. "I'll keep on the lookout, yeah?"

"Great!"

The next day, Jacob posted a notice on the bulletin board which read:

_QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS  
Thursday, September 11th, 2017  
6:30pm  
Talk to Jacob Davies for more information!_

"This is going to be a great year," Mattie laughed, appearing behind Dominique. "The biggest Quidditch nut at Hogwarts as our Quidditch captain. _Again_. This ought to be fun."

Dominique rolled her eyes. "If you fancy him, you can just go ahead and admit it."

"Never in a million years," said Mattie, wrinkling her nose. "I'm sorry, but I simply cannot stand to have a conversation with him for more than five minutes, let alone a date to Hogsmeade. I can only imagine what practices are going to be like in the second year of captainship..."

"Hello, ladies!"

Lo and behold, there stood Jacob Davies. Dominique grinned.

"Hey Jacob," she said warmly. "We saw you posted your tryouts."

Mattie forced a smile when Jacob looked her way.

"I expect you'll both be there? I really would like to win the Quidditch cup in my last year here." He looked at Mattie expectantly.

"Oh, of course," Mattie said. "Anything for you, Your Majesty."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Just come to tryouts and we'll just see how the year plays out. Thursday. Six-thirty."

And with that, he turned on his heels and flounced away to go talk to Clara Summerby. Clara greeted him with a cheery grin and they began to chat enthusiastically. Mattie snorted.

"He's such a stubborn twat."

"A perfect Quidditch captain, then," Dom concluded.

"Exactly," Mattie said, and then she was gone as well.

* * *

"Okay!" Jacob Davies clapped his hands. "Let's get started!"

It was the evening of tryouts, and Jacob couldn't have chosen a better day. It was cool out, hardly any wind, perfect for flying. Jacob looked radiant as always, tossing a quaffle in one hand and holding his broom in the other as he surveyed the crowd of eager Hufflepuffs. The stands were nearly empty, occupied only by a group of first years, a teenager with his head in a book, and a tall, willowy Ravenclaw sixth year that Dom recognized as Meaghan Fisher, Aiden Wenlock's girlfriend. Dom scanned the group and spotted Alastair, who had been the team's keeper in the previous year.

As Jacob began to talk about the importance of the Quidditch team, Annabel Pritchard nudged Dominique and smiled.

"How are you?" she inquired.

"Great, and you?"

"Fantastic. I'm hoping for the open chaser spot, now that Hayden's gone and graduated." She grinned. "A year of reserve chasing and a summer of practice has paid off, I think."

"I think Jacob would be mad not to take you," Dominique said warmly.

"Thanks."

Dominique turned her attention back to Jacob.

"Hufflepuff," he was saying, "has always been a joke at Hogwarts. For as long as anyone can remember, people have degraded and mocked us for being 'the nice ones'. My goal is to put a stop to that. To prove to everyone that we are _not_ a pushover, but talented and remarkable athletes. I'm looking for a team that will revolutionize Hufflepuff Quidditch forever." He paused dramatically for effect - the watching students held their breath. "Let's GO!

Everyone trying out for chaser, stand here... yes, that's it..." about a dozen students stood in a clump. Dominique watched Jacob split them evenly into four teams of three. Mattie was on a team with two boys, on tall and broad, the other smaller and scrawny. Dominique chuckled to herself - she knew Mattie would probably fly better than both of them put together.

"Beaters!" Dominique snapped to attention. There were nine other people trying out for beater, and most of them looked much stronger and more intimidating than her. She gulped and smiled, trying to forget about the nervous butterflies filling her stomach. Jacob made his way over to her and looked her up and down, humming to himself. Then, he grabbed a short but bulky-looking teen from the group. "You two will try out together. Watch your back," he declared smugly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Dom flies like a pro."

The boy smiled good-heartedly and turned to Dominique.

"Dominique Weasley?" he stuck out his hand. "Riley O'Flaherty. Pleasure to meet you." He had a thick Irish accent. She shook his hand.

"You too. How long have you been playing?" she asked.

Riley shrugged. "Not much. Thought I'd try something new."

"Good for you," Dom told him.

There were about ten keepers and seven seekers, and Jacob sorted them out easily. Then, he chose two groups of chasers, two keepers, two sets of beaters, and two of the seekers, and sent them up in the air. Dominique sat on the sidelines and waited her turn.

Pass, pass, pass, bludger, dodge, bludger, hit, swerve, turn, shoot, save, pass, pass, bludger, dodge, pass, shoot, score...

* * *

"I didn't do it!" Oliver Jordan declared as he slammed the door of McGonagall's office and strode in.

McGonagall chuckled to herself as she took in the sight - James Potter sat in front of her, and Oliver Jordan had taken the empty seat beside him, looking quite comfortable with himself. It was rather like their fathers were back at Hogwarts. Merlin knows how much time Lee Jordan and the first James Potter had spent in her office. McGonagall had cornered Oliver in between classes and asked that they meet in the Professor's office, and then left so abruptly that Oliver was left to wonder what he had done wrong.

"Don't fret, Mr. Jordan," McGonagall said. "You are not in trouble. I simply wish to discuss something with you."

"Discuss?" Oliver asked.

"James?" McGonagall gestured to the boy. He turned and addressed the younger boy full-on.

"Right. You're in Al's year, yeah?"

"That's right."

"Brilliant." James grinned. "How would you feel about announcing a Quidditch match?"

Well. Oliver certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"A - a Quidditch match?" Oliver stuttered. James nodded.

"Of course!" Oliver exclaimed. "I'd love to! That'd be fantastic!"

"Splendid," McGonagall said. "I trust you know all the rules?"

"Yeah. Don't _you_ usually announce, though?" he asked, motioning towards James. James shrugged.

"It gets lonely up there," he said.

"Oh. Well." Oliver smiled. "I'd be glad to keep you company."

And it was decided. James grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Come to my dorm at seven tonight," James said, "and I'll show you the ropes."

"You sound like you're trying to seduce me."

* * *

The rest of trials went by in a blur for Dom. Riley was semi-decent... He often missed the bludger, but when he hit it, he hit it hard. He also seemed to have a bit of a concentration issue, evidenced by the fact that he kept staring into the stands (and, subsequently, missing the bludgers). Later, Dominique found him trying to talk to Mattie and understood why.

After trials, she pulled a grumbling Mattie aside and the two girls helped Jacob clear everything up.

"You're both on the team," he told them. "I was probably going to take you anyway, but I needed to make sure..."

"Who else do you think you'll take?" asked Mattie.

"Well, I'll go over my notes tonight, but I think I've gotten in figured out," he said. "Clara was definitely the best option for seeker, there are a few options for chaser, so I'll look into that, and Annabel's looking quite good for the second beater."

"Aiden's still on the team, then?"

"Of course. He's brilliant."

The next day, Jacob had posted the team on the bulletin board in the common room, and a hoard of eager Hufflepuff crowded the board to see who had made it.

_HUFFLEPUFF QUIDDITCH TEAM 2017-18 SEASON_

_ Captain/Chaser: Jacob Davies_

_ Chaser: Matilda Smith_

_ Chaser: Devon Wenlock_

_ Beater: Dominique Weasley_

_ Beater: Annabel Pritchard_

_ Keeper: Aiden Wenlock_

_ Seeker: Clara Summerby_

_ RESERVE TEAM_

_ Chaser: Liam Vance_

_ Chaser: Rhea Dole_

_ Beater: Riley O'Flaherty_

_ Keeper: Joshua Hoyt_

_ Seeker: Mickey Chase_

_ Congratulations to all those who tried out!_

"He wrote 'Matilda'!" Mattie groaned. "He knows I hate 'Matilda'!"

"At least you're on the team."

* * *

"Silence!" Professor Tate, the Potions Master, slammed the door behind him, and the sound echoed through the dungeon. The class stopped talking immediately; it was clear Tate was not in a good mood. He make his way to the front and his gaze swept the class.

"Open your books to chapter fourteen and begin taking notes," he said. "I will be calling each of the Gryffindors one by one to draw a name of a Slytherin to work with on the upcoming project. The remaining five Slytherins will work in two groups."

If it had been any other teacher's class, there might have been a collective groan.

"Talia Higgs."

Talia walked up to the front . James leaned in towards Fred.

"It's completely unfair," grumbled the former. "Tate _knows_ none of us work that well together. Let's just pray to Merlin that we get fit girls."

"Plus, there are way more Slytherins than Gryffindors," Fred added in an undertone. "Some of the Slytherins will get to work together."

"Scarlett Jordan."

"Too bad you couldn't work with Scarlett," Fred chuckled. "It's clear you fancy her."

"Shut up, git."

Scarlett looked significantly crestfallen with the name she had drawn and, once she had moved her things to sit next to a bulky Slytherin bloke, James knew why.

"Longbottom, Samantha."

She tripped on her way there.

"Too bad we couldn't do a project with the Ravenclaw," Fred said.

"Fit _and _smart," James sighed.

"Fred Weasley."

"Good luck, man." James clapped his mate on the back.

Fred strolled up to the front of the classroom the way he usually did; effortlessly cool and uncaring. Tate glared at him and held out an old-fashioned pointy hat full of scraps of parchment. Fred chose one and peered down at it. _Diana Zabini_. He had never heard of her. Hopefully she wasn't too bad. He nodded at the professor and walked back down to where James was.

"Louis Weasley."

"Hey, mate," Fred whispered to James. "Who is this Zabini bird?"

James scanned the classroom and pointed her out. She was a tall, black witch with an uninterested expression. Fred shrugged and picked up is things.

"See you after class."

He made his way across the room and pulled out a chair next to Diana.

She didn't look up from her notes.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Fred Weasley."

She didn't respond. He tried again.

"We're working together on this project."

She still didn't acknowledge him.

"I'm a good partner to have, you know." He leaned in. "_I know my stuff._"

Finally, she looked up. She didn't look happy.

"Can you keep your fat head out of my personal space?"

Fred pouted. "What's wrong, Sunshine? Wand up your arse?"

"Why don't you shut your mouth and do something useful?" she growled.

"Most of the important things I do involve an open mouth," he informed her.

She sat up straight.

"Look, Weasley," she said. "Either we do this the easy way, which means you can keep to yourself and we can do this project in a civil manner and get good marks and forget this ever happened, or we could do this the hard way."

Fred smirked. "And what would the hard way be?"

"Here's a hint: You end up with tentacles."

Fred only laughed. "Feisty."

"No talking!" Professor Tate warned.

Fuming, Diana looked back down to her notes.

* * *

"Al!" Rose called.

Al, who was doing his Transfiguration homework on a couch in the common room, waved her over. She sat next to him and pulled out her own homework.

"James got a detention," she mentioned casually.

"Typical," Al snorted. "In the first week? I think that's a new low."

"He hexed this Slytherin," Rose explained. "Sean Pucey?"

"Why? Just for fun?"

Rose shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Well, he must have had some sort of reason," Al said. "James may be arrogant, annoying, unintelligent, and shallow, but he isn't _abusive_."

Rose shrugged.

"Where's he doing his detention?"

"With Neville in the trophy room."

"I'm going in!" Al said confidently.

And so he ran to the trophy room full throttle. James was sitting on the floor, along with a girl Al didn't recognize, cleaning the trophies the Muggle way under the watchful eye of Professor Longbottom.

"Hi, sir!" Al wheezed, doubling over. "Can I speak with my brother for a moment?"

Neville raised an eyebrow. "He's in the middle of a detention, Al..."

"I can be quick."

Neville sighed. "Fine. Five minutes."

Al had already stomped over to James.

"What have you done now?" the former hissed.

"Hexed someone," the latter replied.

"That's not what I _meant_," Al insisted, "_Why_ did you hex a Slytherin? You, whose parents fought for house equality!"

"It wasn't because of his house," James protested, jaw set.

"Then _why_?"

"None of your damn business," James retorted.

"I'll owl mum," Al threatened.

James snorted. "I don't care."

Al realized right then that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Will you tell me eventually?"

James sighed. "Maybe."

"Good."

"No promises."

"Fine." Al sat next to him and added in undertone: "What's _she _doing here?"

James chuckled. "That's actually a hilarious story."

"Tell it!"

"The short version is that she gave Fred tentacles because he was flirting with her."

Al laughed. "Good on her! How's Fred?"

"Unconscious, in the hospital." James grinned. "I spent two hours after class sorting out the Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans so that all the disgusting ones were in the same box and then I put it at Fred's bedside."

Al snorted. "That's funny."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers from the first chapter! Your support means so much to me. I changed my tumblr url briefly. It's now wroughtwithpossibility. Just until The Life and Times by Jewels5 updates.**

**Cheers!**

**-Liberty**


End file.
